yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dazzabel
Sharekofujin (しゃれこ婦人) is a Pretty Class, Fire-attribute Yo-Kai ranked E and the preevolved form of Karakara-san. Appearance Sharekofujin is a female yokai that is most-likely a skeleton. She has a skull for a head with a crack on top. She wears lipstick and blush where her cheeks would be. She dresses in a red dress with black, vertical stripes with a matching bow behind her head. She has a fluffy pink colored boa and black gloves. She has a ghostly tail instead of legs and carries around a pink umbrella. Personality Sharekofujin is obsessed with fashion. She becomes sad when she thinks she's no longer fashionable. Relationships Powers and Abilities Anyone that Sharekofujin possesses becomes obsessed with being fashionable. Ironically, the clothes they decide to wear are often flashy, gaudy and over the top. To add, if anyone one tells them that they can't go out the way their dressed, the possessed will believe that it is because what they're wearing isn't fashionable enough. They would then rush off to get a "better outfit," making the situation worse. |}} History Sharekofujin first appeared in the anime in episode 14. It was the day when Nathan's class was having open class, when the parents come to watch their kids. Nathan's mother was coming, but Sharekofujin had possessed her. As a result, she planned to go dressed up. Nathan tried to get her to change, but that only made it worse. Knowing that a Yokai was most likely to blame, Nathan decided to stop her before his mom got to school and completely embarrassed him. It was on the way there when Nathan exposed Sharekofujin. Keita called Hungramps to stop her, since Nathan believed that he wasn't fashionable enough for Sharekofujin to affect him since he was old. How ever, Sharekofujin possessed him as he was trying to reason with her, and possessed Whisper as well. Whisper then revealed that there was one Yokai that could beat Sharekofujin, Dimmy. Luckilly, Dimmy was already possessing Jibanyan, making him ghostly and spirtless. After having a few problems with Dimmy, Whisper finally took action when Nathan's mother was just reaching school ground. Whisper "forced" Dimmy to defeat Sharekofujin by pushing him into her. This made Sharekofujin's bow fall off and her face much ashier in color. This freed everyone she possessed and left her heartbroken. Her medal then fell out. Trivia * In the opening song of the first few episodes, Sharekofujin makes a cameo appearance. Sharekofujin is floating around a young girl with some other people who were possessed by other Yokai. It is likely that she possessed this girl, since the girl is dressed in a gothic lolita outfit which stands out from the rest. In other languages * Japanese: しゃれこ婦人 Sharekofujin * Korean: 멋골부인 Meotgolbuin Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Class Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Unbreakable Heart" Category:Skeleton Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Spark Technique Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Poke Attack Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Ghost-Tailed Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch